Rebelling Series
by Pixie Child
Summary: The first part in the Rebelling Series. Dawn and Kit hang out at the primary school playground after dark
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: Dark Will (screwin_evil@hotmail.com)  
  
RATING: R for language and drug use.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Dawn and Kit hang out at the primary school playground after dark.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in the BVTS, but Goddess, do I wish I did.  
  
MAIN CHARTER: Dawn  
  
PAIRING: Dawn/Kit  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please! Constructive criticism and complements are always welcome. Even flames are excepted, but I can't guarantee you won't get a fairly rude reply.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: From Dawn's point of view  
"Are you sure?" I ask Kit, looking nervously at the joint in my hand. Sure, I'd smoked pot before, but Kit had told me that this batch was extra strong, soaked in something or other.  
  
"YES!" She stressed. I had to admit I couldn't blame her for being pissed. We'd been sitting there for ten minuets while I pondered the marijuana cigarette. "Dawnie." Kit whined, something she knew I couldn't stand. It reminds me too much of my bratty older sister.  
  
"Okay." I said, finally breaking to peer-pressure. Kit let out a whoop of celebration, and I stuck my tongue at her.  
  
"Knew you wouldn't last." Kit grinned as she lit her joint, the passes the zippo toward me to do the same.  
  
Mirroring Kit, I lit my smoke and inhale. She wasn't kidding! This was the strongest I've ever had. Sighing in contempt, I leaned back against the inside of the mettle bars. We were sitting inside the jungle gym of the primary school playground.  
  
I remembered when I would come here every day for class. Only I didn't. I never went to school there. I just remember doing it. All the teachers remember. The principal remembers. Hell, even the third stall in the washroom remembers. My memory tells me that I wrote 'Dawn waz here' on the wall in that stall. And it's actually there. I know because I broke into the school last month to see if it ever existed. The monks who placed the past fifteen years of my existence into everybody's memory must have gone to the trouble of illegally entering a public building just to vandalize a washroom wall with something as juvenile as that. The idea of some religious monks sneaking around here late at night and breaking into the girl's washroom is just too funny.  
  
I yelped as my fingers got burned and dropped my joint. Looking at it, I saw it had burned down to nothing. _Did I smoke all that?_ The air us was so thick that if I wasn't already high, I could probably have gotten so just by breathing. Granted, it would have taken a bit longer. I lost my train of thought and looked up to see Kit watching me intently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your interesting to watch. While I'm stoned, anyway." I snorted.  
  
"You'd find an ant interesting, while you're stoned."  
  
"Let's go back to my place." Kit suggested, ignoring me. "My mom isn't home and Buffy'll know something's wrong when you arrive at home, not even able to stand up right." I blushed, realizing Kit had just asked me to spend the night at her place. I looked at my watch. It read twelve-thirty.  
  
"Okay, sure. I'll call and leave a message. Buffy won't be home yet from patrolling." I realized seconds too late the slip I made. "Not patrolling, umm." But Kit was too stoned to pay attention to what I was saying. She was just sitting there, watching my lips move. But when I stood up, she followed in suite and we both took off toward her house. 


	2. Rebelling Series 2 Going Farther

Rebelling Series -) Going Farther. AUTHOR: Dark Will (screwin_evil@hotmail.com) RATING: R for language and drug use. SYNOPSIS: Second part in the Rebelling Series. Dawn lets Kit know how she feels. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in the BVTS, but Goddess, do I wish I did. MAIN CHARTER: Dawn PAIRING: Dawn/Kit FEEDBACK: Yes please! Constructive criticism and complements are always welcome. Even flames are excepted, but I can't guarantee you won't get a fairly rude reply. AUTHOR'S NOTE: From Dawn's point of view  
  
Giggling, Kit and I ran into her house. Quickly, we went down the stairs into the basement, and once the door was closed, I let out a howl of laughter. We were so high I wasn't sure I could keep my body from floating off. I grabbed Kit's wrists to ground myself and she took hold of mine. I could feel her staring at me, so I met her gaze. She blushed and looked away. I knew Kit had the hots for me. I'd known for a long time. About a week after the incident in the school basement, she told me that she was into women. 'A big dike' were her exact words. It made me cringe. I told her it was okay, that it didn't matter to me, and it seemed to relieve her, but she also seemed slightly upset. Actually, I think she told me that she was a lesbian to scare me off. Later on, she confided in me that whenever she made friends, and they found out her sexual preference, they hated her, so she used it as a way to prevent herself from getting close to anybody. And ever since then, I'd catch her watching me, short glances at me, a sad look in her eyes when she'd see me flirting with guys. But that was just a cover-up. I then had the biggest dilemma in my life. How to tell Kit that I like girls too. How to tell Kit that I have the hots for her. I lean forward, and kiss her. She just melts into me and we stay like that forever. Or we would, if we didn't need to breathe. "Yummy." I inform her, licking my lips. "Guess what?" "What?" Kit asks, still trying to get her breath. "I'm a 'bug dike', too." Grinning in satisfaction, I sank back into the overstuffed couch. Her eyes dancing, Kit smiled and joined me in the black sofa. "Guess what?" She asks, repeating my words, she eyes teasing. "What?" "You're yummy too." We kiss again, and I think I must have died. Because I am in heaven. 


End file.
